


Piano

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prefería mantener la ilusión y no saber quién tocaba aquella triste melodía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

—Sonozaki Shion-san, ¿verdad? —La menor de las gemelas Sonozaki estuvo a punto de saltar del susto. Muchas veces se quedaba después de clases frente al salón de música, a pesar de que este estaba fuera de los límites para los alumnos que no pertenecían a un club, para escuchar a la persona que tocaba allí el piano todos los días.

No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, en realidad, pero la triste melodía que alguien practicaba la atraía a ese lugar; y aunque nunca la habían descubierto allí, por lo visto su suerte se había terminado. Intentando calmarse Shion tomó aire, rogando internamente que fuese una profesora y no una de sus compañeras.

Una profesora la regañaría, una de sus compañeras regaría el rumor, junto a varias ridículas teorías sobre la razón por la cual estaba allí, para que todo el colegio se burlase de ella hasta la graduación.

Escuchando sólo el sonido de su corazón, y deseando que alguien estuviese tocando en ese momento para que la otra persona no se diese cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, Shion giró y casi soltó un suspiro cuando reconoció a Kiyo-sensei, una de las profesoras.

—¿Quieres...? —La maestra señaló la puerta del salón de música, sobresaltándola. _¿Entrar ahí?_ ¡Nunca! Descubrir quien tocaba rompería la ilusión, prefería no saber cual de todas sus detestables compañeras practicaba todos los días. Por su cabeza pasaron varias excusas, pero al final se decidió por una respuesta directa, sin importarle los problemas que podía traerle.

—No me interesa —contestó usando su mejor tono arrogante. Sin más Shion se alejó hacia las escaleras a paso rápido, para no darle tiempo a la profesora para reprenderla, mientras consideraba no regresar a ese pasillo.


End file.
